


The Interview

by AnonymousOmega



Series: Man Should Not Play God [2]
Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackmail, Breeding Kink, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Alpha, Knotting, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rape Turns Consensual, References to Drugs, Scent Bombing, Scent Kink, Sexual Coercion, Submission, Vaginal Sex, cum, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousOmega/pseuds/AnonymousOmega
Summary: This is not how a job interview is supposed to go...





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story does contain sexual coersion and stuff that would be deemed sexual abuse on a teenager. She is not hurt, and I have used every tag warning I can think of. If there is one I missed that you would suggest, please tell me. I apologize now, but you have been warned.
> 
> Secondary Warning: Because of this story being about an alpha that's using drugs to alter their chemistry, I want to state now there is some derogatory talk around it but I mean NO offense whatsoever to anyone who is undergoing any kind of horomone therapy for a trans situation. I have total respect for that community and mean no ill will towards them, this is entirely fiction. I don't know what kind of tag I could use to warn against that, but there it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one in this story is real, the two characters are not in any way based off of real people, no one was hurt in the writing of this. It is not based off of any real events that I know of.

Rebecca did her best to not nervously worry her lower lip between her teeth as she sat inside the office of the store manager who ran the craft store she had applied at. She had lost count of how many interviews she had sat through with the hopes that someone would hire her, and so far this interview seemed to be going well. They had done the normal introductions with one another when she was brought to his office by one of the girls running the customer service desk, and he had even asked her a few of the basic questions she was used to at other interviews, but now he was going over her on-line application with an unreadable expression on his face and it looked like she was about to walk out of yet another office without a job. Mentally she was already prepared to go back to the job sites and sulk away the day with the rest of the pint of gelato her dad purchased for her when she was down the day before.

To avoid problems with school, her father, after much begging and pleading, had agreed to let her get her GED on the grounds that she got a job as soon as possible. She was trying, she really was, sometimes even having two or three interviews in one day, but she had struck out. Every. Single. Time.

Her scent was almost purely omega by now, with the barest hint of her female alpha scent remaining, but the illegal drugs still brought on infrequent heats.

While some omegas had infrequent heats, and that was an easy enough act for her to pull off with how well her at home drug therapy was going, omegas with infrequent heats were legally obligated to warn any employers of that fact. The last thing any company wanted was an omega hitting their heat mid shift and getting themselves raped by a coworker or customer. It was a legal (and PR) nightmare so, to protect everyone involved the law was put in place. Also, any omega with this condition who wanted to work had to have paperwork from their doctor proving it, to avoid omegas with normal heat cycles using a legitimate excuse (for someone else) to leave work at the drop of a hat or suddenly take a leave of absence just because they felt like it.

Some companies followed that paperwork rule, others just didn't care as long as the work got done and no problems happened.

However, Becca had shit luck finding one of those places. It didn't help any that any place willing to hire her would be giving her the first experience she could put on her resume. Being a few weeks into eighteen and trying to find herself a job, while being an "omega with irregular heats", was proving to be difficult even with the sob story her father had helped her come up with.

When the older alpha behind the desk finally looked from his computer screen to her face, she smiled at him, sitting a little straighter since she had his attention. She hoped he couldn't see her pulse raising in her throat.

"Alright Ms. Newlin, a couple more questions for you…"

"Yes, Sir?"

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk as he folded his hands together. "I'm sorry about the sensitive subject matter, but for the sake of productivity I need to ask. I saw you marked on your application that you unfortunately have infrequent heats. How well do you think you'll be able to do your job if I were to hire you for the overnight stock position? Keep in mind that what you're not able to get done at night, either the rest of your crew or possibly the morning crew will have to finish."

"When I'm not in heat I can function just fine, Sir." On her side of the desk her hands squeezed her jeans covered knees out of his view, her stomach already starting to drop as the same old pattern of rejection started. "My heats rarely ever hit in the middle of my day, it's only happened once or twice, but I either have a day of warning or I wake up to it. I can't promise I'll never have to leave mid shift, but I _can_ promise to warn you as far in advance as I can if you give me a chance."

The man whose name tag read "Richard" nodded as he listened to her, a pensive look to his eyes as he took her words in. "You have no job experience listed and you listed a GED as your education. Were your heats the reason you left school?"

"No." She answered quickly, resisting the urge to play with the hem of the v-neck shirt she wore; that would be visible to him and she wanted to appear as confident as possible. "My heats only cost me a couple of days throughout my last school year. I had to leave school and get my GED, but I swear it wasn't because of my heats. May I explain?"

Unlike the other managers to interview her, who wouldn't have let her, Richard surprised her by nodding while regarding her with a curious expression.

"My mother left when I was younger, and my father has been taking care of me all on his own since before I was even a teenager. Now he's losing hours at work and he's about to have to take a second job to keep making ends meet for us. I don't want him to do that, I want to help out, so I've been trying to find a place that will give me a chance, and as you can see on my application no one has. I know you don't owe me anything Sir but please, if you gave me a chance I could show you what a good worker I could be."

Richard leaned back in his chair as he looked at his computer screen, his hands now folding over his lap. It was obvious by the look on his face he was weighing her words, which was way more than what anyone else had done for her before, and it gave her hope. His temporary silence seemed to stretch on for hours before he finally met eyes with her across his desk, his expression once again unreadable to her.

"If I agree to give you a chance, could you provide me the needed documentation for your infrequent heats?"

Rebecca wasn't sure if she had imagined it or not, but it sounded more like his question was challenging her to produce the documents, rather than inquiring about them. Regardless of how it was meant, she had never gotten this far and she was worried. They had ordered forgeries but they had yet to arrive, but she still gave a nod that she hoped didn't convey her nervousness. "When… When would you need them?"

She was aware of how her voice sounded when she spoke, but that wasn't what worried her. A look...a hint of something...she knew she had seen it, flashed in his eyes but he kept his face neutral as he stared at her.

"What if I wanted them tomorrow so we could start the necessary paperwork to get you in for training by the weekend?"

Rebecca's stomach churned at her defeat but she put on a brave face. "I can try to get in to see my doctor either today and bring you the papers tomorrow, or see if I can get in tomorrow and bring them same day."

"How long have you known about your condition?"

_Wait…_ She thought, her mind scrambling for information she knew she had. _ Is he allowed to ask that?_ There were questions related to it that the law allowed to be asked but in her panic Becca couldn't remember if that was one of them or not. Instead of delaying her answer any further, Becca cleared her throat and tried to answer. "Since last year."

The look from before returned to Richard's eyes but this time it stayed, and she could read it loud and clear now. He didn't believe her. Her lies were known and she needed to leave before she dug a deeper hole. However, she didn't know the extent of just how much he knew. Richard was educated in the drugs female alphas used to alter themselves, therefore he knew all the signs to look for and she ticked every box.

"Funny how much research you put into obtaining illegal drugs, but how little you put into the condition you're mimicking." His words chilled her to the core as he sighed and shook his head. "I'm sure you do have infrequent heats, but all omegas with the condition bring their paperwork with them to interviews, or can at least produce them without having to see their doctor first." She felt like she was going to be sick as he got up and started towards the door. "I wish you luck in your next interview."

"Wait! Please!" She quickly turned her chair so she could face him. "Please give me a chance. No one else will and I need a job. I'll work as many overnight shifts as you want, even during the daytime if you need me to but please give me a shot here."

Richard put his hand on the door handle but didn't open the door just yet as he frowned at her. "You're breaking the law with drugs, what's to say you won't break the law and steal from this place?"

Becca quickly shook her head. "No. Never. I would never steal. Plea-"

"Stop." He cut her off. "You're not changing my mind. I'm not hiring you. At this rate you'll be lucky if I don't call the authorities and let them know about the illegal drugs. You're insulting alphas by changing yourself like this."

Becca's eyes widened to near comical sizes at his mentioning of the authorities and she gave a panicked whine as her eyes began to sting with the threat of tears. "No! Please no! I don't have much but I'll pay you to not say anything! I'm not trying to insult anyone, I'm not, but female alphas can't breed when we go into rut. And it's either go nuts or be a zombie on different pills. I don't want to be a zombie. I can't please an omega like you can. Please don't call the cops. What'll it take?"

Richard listened to her pleas and the more she talked and begged, the more an idea began to form in the back of his head. When she asked what it would take for him to not report her to the authorities and begged again, having such power over another alpha solidified his plan. He turned to face her and raised a challenging brow.

"You said you don't have much… How about you apologize to me personally for offending me by not having respect for your fellow alphas?"

"You...want me to say I'm sorry…?"

"No, little wannabe omega, I want you to _show_ me you're sorry. Get on your knees like one of the omega bitches you want to be and submit by sucking my cock." He stated it so matter-of-factly that there was no way Becca could even begin to pretend he was joking or pulling one over on her.

Her jaw dropped slightly. "You can't be serious…"

"As serious as the charges against you are going to be. I'm guessing since you haven't had a job yet someone got the drugs for you. Your dad right? The dad you want to help out? Don't think he'd handle the legal fees too well if you need to get a job to help him out."

She wanted to be mad at the smug smirk on his face, but she was terrified of what would happen if he did report them. She was also horrified at herself when she realized she was actually getting turned on by the thought of someone having this much power over her. She had never wanted to be dominated before, but the lack of power was doing something to her. She bit her lip as she tried to figure out a way out of her situation, but what could she do? Even if she left, he had her personal information. If she found somewhere to hide the pills, the government took the illegal drug therapies so seriously that they drug tested any that were accused of it. She was royally screwed. She licked her lips and looked at him.

"Just… Just a blowjob?"

He nodded. "You suck my cock, no shirt and no bra, and make it good for me? I'll let you walk out of here and I won't make any phone calls."

Rebecca swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she slowly nodded. "Y...Yes… Okay."

With legs shaking from fear and something she refused to admit to herself, the female alpha stood up from the chair and slowly removed her shirt, showing off the pink bra underneath. She looked down, unable to look at the older alpha as she reached back and unclasped her bra, sliding the straps down her arms and removed her bra. She set both the shirt and her bra on the chair and started to get on her knees but was stopped by Richard's hand on her shoulder. She had been so occupied by taking her clothes off, and trying to figure out where her sudden surge of arousal was coming from, that she hadn't noticed him coming closer. She made herself look at him and saw how dark his eyes were as they took in the sight of her breasts; her hard nipples betrayed her nervousness.

Richard grinned as he moved his hand from his shoulder to her breast, cupping it and thumbing over her erect nipple. "Shame… Tits like this on an alpha." He gave her breast a squeeze and chuckled when the action made her make a noise in the back of her throat. "Tits like this should be used for feeding pups." He pinched her nipple. "Now get on your knees and show me how sorry you are."

Becca was mentally cursing her body for betraying her like it was as she got down on her knees and looked up at him as she unbuttoned his pants. "I'm… I'm sorry for offending you Alpha." She unzipped his pants and pulled them down. "Please forgive me Sir." Still looking up at him, she palmed him through his boxers, trying to ignore the way she clenched at how thick he felt while barely being hard.

Richard moaned as he watched the alpha submit to him. "Think you can make it up to me little girl?"

Rebecca nodded and leaned forward, kissing over his growing erection as her anxiety of the situation started to fade at what their dialogue was doing to her body. "Wanna make it up to you Alpha… I'm sorry I upset you by being a lesser alpha." The rumble he gave at her words had her clenching again. Through his boxers she rubbed her cheek against his erection and inhaled his heavy alpha scent with a soft moan as she exhaled. "Smell so good Alpha…"

Richard's cock throbbed in his boxers as she moaned. He reached down and ran his fingers through her hair, nails scraping her scalp as she grabbed the waistband of his boxers and drew them down. When his cock was exposed to her, bobbing upon being freed, he saw how her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"You're so big Alpha," Becca purred as she wrapped her hand around his thick cock and leaned forward, taking the head of his length into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip as a low moan escaped him, urging her on.

Richard watched as more of his cock disappeared into her mouth, and moaned as she worked her tongue over his skin. "Goddamn… Fuck that's a good bitch. Shit."

Becca moaned at his words and took the rest of him into her mouth. She used her tongue to explore the veins on the underside and swallowed around his tip that was resting against the back of her throat. His louder moan reached her ears and she swallowed again before she began to move her mouth back and forth over his shaft. She cupped his balls and rolled them in her palm as she hollowed her cheeks, drawing a deep groan from the other alpha. Getting into it now, she used her free hand to fondle her breast and tease her nipple.

Richard's cock throbbed in her mouth when he saw her using her hand to play with her tits as she sucked him off. "Damn that's hot right there… Likin' this aren't you? Dirty little slut, no wonder you want to be an omega. Ohhh fuck yeah, suck it harder bitch, just like that."

She didn't understand what his words were doing to her but he was right. She liked him having this much control over her, and she wanted him to cum. She wanted to swallow his load, knowing she had earned it, and when she tasted a hint of pre she drew back and tongued at the slit on his tip, moaning when she was rewarded with a thick bead. She continued to massage his balls as she began bobbing her head again, sucking harder on him as her hand undid her jeans. She fumbled with her button but got it undone and slipped her hand inside and into her panties, quickly sinking two fingers into herself. Feeling how soaked she was spurred her on and she moaned around Richard's cock as she began pumping her fingers.

The older alpha couldn't believe his eyes as the female alpha fingered herself while sucking his cock. He tangled his fingers in her hair and began guiding her head to move faster, groaning as she obeyed. "Such a good bitch," he praised through another moan when she squeezed his sac, "gonna cum...keep that shit up."

He moaned louder as she suddenly began fucking her own face with his cock, moving the hand in her panties in time with her movements. She gave a needy whimper and sucked harder, desperate now as she moved her hand from his balls to the knot forming at his base, squeezing and stroking it as she worked the rest of his cock. Having her jerk on his forming knot was all Richard needed to grab her head and force it down, her nose brushing against his knot as he spilled down her throat.

Rebecca surprised both of them by giving a grateful moan as she swallowed every last drop and milked his knot with her hand while her other hand brought her to her own release. She cried out around his cock and her body jerked and twitched as she came on her fingers, slick spilling out of her and soaking her underwear. When she could tell he was done cumming she backed her mouth off of his cock and looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with lust and post orgasmic bliss. "Thank you Alpha… You taste so good on my tongue."

Richard leaned back against the door, looking down at her as she removed her hand from her underwear. He saw just how much slick was covering her digits as well as her hand. "I want to taste that pussy of yours. You gonna fight me?"

Instead of answering, Becca rose up onto unsteady legs and got rid of her jeans and underwear, standing naked now in his office. "How do you want me Alpha?"

"On the floor, on your back, like a good slut."

"Yes Alpha, anything for you."

Richard watched as she did as he said and laid on her back, drawing her knees up and exposing herself to him. Ditching his pants and boxers the rest of the way, he got down on the floor between her legs, burying his face in her pussy.

Rebecca arched her back and moaned as he went to work, exploring her drenched pussy with his tongue, eagerly lapping up her slick. She spread her legs wider for him, lost in the pleasure and the lusty fog that had settled over her brain. She couldn't focus on anything other than the tongue circling her clit before he sucked on it and pushed two fingers into it that she clamped down on with a desperate whine. "Alpha! Oh god yes, fuck that feels so good!"

Richard rumbled as he felt her squeezing around his thick fingers, and he knew what he needed from her. It was such a power trip (and ego boost) to have this alpha giving herself over to him like she was, and he was going to enjoy it as long as he could. He pumped his fingers inside of her, not being gentle at all as he hooked her leg over his shoulder and continued to suck and lick on her clit while his fingers got her ready for what he wanted. If she wanted to be a slut he would make her one.

Already oversensitive from her orgasm earlier, and being so unbelievably turned on by everything going on, it didn't take long before Becca was clamping down hard on his fingers, crying out his name as she reached a body shuddering orgasm. She was damn near delirious and sobbing with her pleasure as he lapped at the slick spilling for him. Unable to cope with how good he was making her feel, her vision began to swim and she started to fade from consciousness. She was so far gone that his fingers leaving her barely registered. It was when he was suddenly on top of her, forcing his thick cock balls deep inside of her that she came back to reality.

"N-mmph!"

Seeing her passing out was the opportunity Richard needed and he took it. He moaned as he sank into the tight bitch, and before she could protest he had slapped his hand over her mouth, holding her mouth shut and her head down against the carpet as he began to thrust in and out of her.

"That's it bitch, take it all," he growled out as he held down the hand that tried to slap at him. "Fuck you're tight." He thrust harder, taking what he wanted from her as he pumped out as much of his scent as he could to establish his dominance over her, show her who was the stronger alpha not only in strength.

As his scent clogged her senses Rebecca slowly stopped fighting and actually began moving her hips with his, weakly at first, but as she gave herself over to her new desires she began to meet his thrusts more eagerly. When Richard caught on and removed his hand from her mouth she moaned for him. "Alpha! Yes! Oh fuck use me Alpha, fuck your bitch."

"Fuckin' thought so," he laughed as he took what he wanted. "Nothin' but a damn slut aren't you?"

Rebecca moaned and squeezed around him as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Yes! Your slut Alpha oh god fuck knot me Alpha please! Want you to knot me baby, want you to cum in your bitch!"

Richard groaned as she egged him on and his hips began snapping hard into his as he sought his release. "Fu...ck… Gonna!"

"That's it that's it yes! Cum in me!"

They both cried out as he sank into her, letting his knot stretch out her too tight passage as he shot rope after rope of his potent sperm into her womb. She dug her nails into his back theythrough his shirt as she came and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in as deep as he could be as her pussy milked his knot for everything he had. "Oh yes...yessss… Fill me Alpha, pump it nice and deep baby. Show me who I belong to."

"Goddamn bitch, fuck yeah. Milk my cock just like that."

Rebecca continued to work her pussy on his cock as she leaned up and nipped at his jaw, nuzzling his neck after. "Thank you Alpha, thank you for cumming in me. Your knot feels so good in me. No one's fucked me like you have Alpha."

Lost in the praises Richard dipped his head and nipped at her neck, making her whine and bare her throat to him in full submission. He nipped at her throat, groaning when she squeezed around him again. "Wanna belong to me? Wanna be my bitch?"

Rebecca nodded quickly and rolled her hips beneath him. "Can't get pregnant, never need condoms…" She rolled her hips beneath his again with a needy moan. "God I want you to cum in me again. You fuck me so good."

"Gotta let my knot finish going down first, it's barely deflated."

"Uh-uh, I know you can fill me again," she encouraged him as she began moving beneath him, drawing a startled moan from the older alpha as she fucked herself with his slowly deflating knot.

"Fuck, seriously?" He grabbed her hips and gave her what she wanted, and was rewarded by her grabbing his head and pulling his face into her breasts. He turned his head, latching onto her nipple as he fought against his fading over sensitivity to rut into the female alpha.

"That's it baby, fill your slut up… Such a strong alpha, oh fuck," she moaned as he gave a harder thrust, "bet a stud like you could knock me up. Wanna put your pups in your bitch Alpha?"

"Fuck yes," he growled and hammered into her, driving her along the carpet a bit with his desperate thrusts. "Gonna claim you slut."

"Do it Alpha, claim your slut, fuck your litter into me!"

With another loud growl Richard fucked into her cervix as his knot locked him there and he sprayed another load into her eager womb. Despite his urge to latch onto her neck and claim her there he sank his teeth into her breast as he ground his knot down into her. Rebecca moaned and trembled beneath him as the feeling of him cumming so deep drew another orgasm out of her and her body milked his knot.

"God...damn…" He panted into her shoulder as he collapsed on top of her, not caring if he was too heavy for her or not.

Rebecca, however, thoroughly enjoyed being weighed down against the ground like this. It was so dirty and wrong but fuck did it feel good. Her dad fucked her good, but nothing like this. Richard had used her, there was no sugar coating it, he had used her and she had loved every fucking second of it. She didn't know if this was because of what the drugs were doing to her body, or if this was something she would have enjoyed on her own, but she had loved completely and utterly being used like this. For the first time since she entered his office _she_ was the one to get an idea. She stroked his back, smiling when she felt the angry welts her nails had left through the fabric of his shirt.

"Hire me." She panted softly. "Hire me and I'll let you fuck me anytime you want. I'll even come in if you need me when I'm not scheduled." She nibbled on his shoulder as she squeezed around his knot, shivering at the broken moan he gave by her ear. "I wanna be your personal fuck toy Alpha, all yours to knot and fuck. I'll even let you use me for your ruts, I'll use you for my heats. All the bonuses of a mate without the commitment."

Richard groaned as she gave his knot a hard squeeze, and leaned up enough to look down at her. "You drive a damn hard bargain little girl."

Becca looked at him, paying attention to how his knot was going down as she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging slightly. "I promise to make it worth your while Alpha, I'll do anything you want without question."

He grunted softly at the tug on his hair. "Shit, anything?"

She rolled her hips beneath him and moaned, leaning her head back as she arched her breasts up. "Anything… Don't you like having another alpha at your mercy? Obeying every order…" She moaned when his mouth latched onto her breast, sucking hard at her nipple. "Presenting anytime you tell ohhhh," her words broke off into a moan as he reached between them and stroked his fingers over her clit, "so good Alpha…"

Richard moved to her other breast, giving the neglected nipple to same attention as his eyes took in the bruise forming on her breast where he had marked her as he bathed her womb with his seed. He could feel his cum beginning to leak out around his girth and it did give him a sense of pride knowing he had completely dominated the female alpha below him. "I might say yes…"

Becca tugged at his hair and moaned as he continued his attack on her breasts. She felt his cum seeping out of her and it made her feel dirty in the most erotic of ways. She whined when he withdrew his cock and watched him as he sat up on his knees and looked down at her with her legs spread and his thick, white cum slowly spilling out of her. She reached down and gathered some of it on her fingers, bringing it to her mouth and cleaning her fingers off with her tongue as she watched him. When her digits were clean she reached down and gathered more up, smirking at him from around her fingers as she cleaned them once more with a moan.

"Shit…" He felt like he was dreaming as he watched her eat his cum as it dribbled out of her used pussy. "What if I want your ass?"

"Just be gentle for the first time," she grinned as she got herself another helping of his cum, but instead of cleaning her digits with her mouth, she played with her nipples, coating them in the mixture of their juices. "You'd be the only alpha to go back there."

"And if I want to pass you around?"

"I'll take any knot you let me have Alpha. They'll never fill me as good as you though. Will you reclaim my pussy after? Remind me whose slut I am?"

His mouth was watering as he watched her massage his cum into her breasts, leaving the proof of their sex somewhere besides her pussy. "Fuck… yes… You're fucking hired."

"Let me thank you Alpha…?" She grinned as she pushed herself up to lean on her elbows.

"What did you have in mind slut?"

A surprised shout left him as she sat up and pushed him so that he landed on his back. It didn't take her long to get on top of him and reach back, lining his cock up with her sore pussy before she impaled herself on his cock. The show she had put on for him had him already hard again for her and when he was wrapped up in her heat again he bucked up into her.

"Gonna take care of you Alpha. You just lay there baby, let me get you off."

His eyes roamed over her body as she began moving up and down on his cock, and at one point his gaze fell to where their bodies were meeting and he watched as his cock disappeared in and out of her swollen pussy. "Fuck you're such a good bitch…" As he praised her he cupped her tits, pinching and rolling her nipples, both still sticky with their fluids. "Gonna like having you as my fuck toy."

"All yours," she moaned as she leaned her head back and increased the pace of her movements, "belong to you Alpha. Is that good baby?"

Richard nodded dumbly as he watched her work his cock. "Bounce harder slut. Call me Master."

Becca squeezed around him as a tremor ran through her at going that far in her submission. "Yes Master," she purred as she brought herself down harder on his cock. "Like this Master?"

"Fuck yes, just like that. Make me cum whore, show me how much you appreciate me keeping you."

Becca trembled at his words. "Thank you for keeping me Master," she moaned as she braced herself with her hands on his stomach as she rode him harder, "I'll be so good for you." She came down hard and grinded down onto his cock with a broken moan. "Please cum in me again Master, want you to claim my pussy again."

Richard was lost for words as the female alpha surrendered every bit of her will to him. Drugs or not she was a sexy (legal) teenager, she couldn't get knocked up, and she was all his now. He was in fucking heaven as she continued to beg him for his cum and begged him for his knot again. He had heard the drugs she was on could make the females taking them insatiable but he had no idea just how right that was until now. He would definitely have to bring in a friend or two of his to fuck her when he was done, but in the end she would be his. His personal alpha fuck toy.

With a feral growl he grabbed her hips and moved her on his cock, making her cry out as she let him control her movements. "Master! Yes!" Suddenly he pulled her down hard, ramming his cock into her cervix as he erupted inside of her, his knot locking them together one final time as she fell to his chest, shaking and crying out as she came around him. "Yesss," she said in a mix between a moan and a whine as her walls milked his cock again. "Oh god...Master...thank you."

Both panted as they laid there on the floor of his office, covered in sweat as well as other fluids, neither one of them caring. They were both officially worn out in every way as they enjoyed the post orgasm hum coursing through their veins. His cock was a bit sore, but her pussy was just as sore, having been stretched open by his knot so many times and from when she fucked herself with his deflating knot. Her body felt boneless as she laid on him, inhaling the scent of the alpha who was for all intents and purposes hers now. She knew her dad wouldn't be happy about this turn of events, but at least she had a job, with a few bonuses.

"Them papers… Y'need get 'hold of some damn good fakes," he muttered, his words slurring a bit as talking with proper enunciation was too much effort.

"Forgeries...in the mail," she responded as she got her breathing under control.

"I'll stall on putting them in 'til you get them."

"Mmkay… When do I start?"

"Shut up…"

Becca gave an exhausted chuckle before she replied with a simple, "Kay…"


End file.
